Illusions, Lies, and War
by GothicTomboy
Summary: Orphans, Sisters, Agents. Saved from their cruel world, Sakura and Tomoyo become daughters to the boss of the CIA. Finally after years of training, the are at the top. They are feared and respected. What happens when they deal with troublesome agents?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a random story I just thought of

AN: This is just a random story I just thought of. Tell me what you think. Anyways, I don't know if I'll continue it, but if you guys like it, I will.

**Chapter One: Saved**

Two seven year-old girls stepped out of an orphanage. They began running across the yard chasing each other, their purple and auburn hair flying. Laughter could be heard as other orphans joined in, continuing the game of tag. However, their fun immediately stopped as an elderly lady stepped out holding a cane. All the orphans bowed, each face filled with fear. The lady's chilling voice could be heard across the silent yard. "Who started this insolent game?" No one spoke. Not a sound was heard. The lady sneered. "It was you two wasn't it?" The lady raised a cracked fingernail at the two children who had emerald and amethyst eyes. Both girls said, "Yes ma'am. It was our fault. Please don't punish the others…" The elderly lady laughed wickedly. "Oh I won't, but I'll have a fun time punishing you. Everyone is dismissed except for you two. " Both girls swallowed hard as everyone left the yard and went in the orphanage. Sad smiles and eyes were directed toward them.

After each child was gone, the old lady hobbled over to the two girls. "So, this is how you repay me? I took you in after I found you two crying and bruised on the road. I did that out of the kindness in my heart. I should've left you there." The auburn hair girl thought in her head 'Kidnapping is more like it. We were crying because Tomoyo got hurt. We were bruised because we fell of a bike the day before. You probably just took us in because we had a gold anklet on both of us. Our parents are probably still alive.' The old lady slapped the two girls across their faces and ordered them to bed. The two girls ran hand in hand into the orphanage, up the stairs, and onto their beds. They sobbed into their pillows as comforting hands of other orphans laid their hand on their backs.

However, a rich passerby saw what happened to the two girls. He felt sorry for them and decided to go into the orphanage. As he walked in, he could hear the silent sobbing from upstairs. The man's eyes softened a bit as he heard the cries. His eyes turned to the old lady hobbling toward him. She came over and asked with a fake smile, "Do you need help with anything?" The man nodded his head. "I would like to adopt the two girls that came running in last." The old lady looked taken back as the man smirked. "Are you sure? We have better behaving children here." She motioned her hand in a circular pattern around her. The man replied, "I only want to adopt them. The old lady narrowed her eyes but complied. She grabbed a passing boy and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and ran upstairs. The old lady turned to the tall man. "They would be down shortly with their items. Now, let's sign the adoption papers." The old lady handed him a stack. The man browsed through them and signed the papers. After he was finished he asked for the lady name. The old lady said, "My name is Ms. Masaki. And yours?" The man shook his head. "You can find that out yourself. Now, where are the girls?" As he finished his sentence, Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the stairs with little suitcases in their hands. All the orphans were behind them with sad eyes. Each gave Sakura and Tomoyo a hug and stood by crying.

Sakura smiled through her tears and said, "We promise we'll visit if we can." Both girls turned to their new guardian. The man squatted down to their height. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to be your new dad. Now do you have any more belongings to gather before we leave?" Sakura thought for a moment and turned to the lady. "Tomoyo and I want our gold anklets back." The old lady was about to act innocent until the man gave her a cold glare. The old lady grumbled and pulled out two gold chains and gave them to Sakura. She smiled gleefully and looked up at her guardian. "So, where we going now?" Tomoyo also looked eager. The man smiled and replied, "Well, we're going to your new home. So we can get you two cleaned up. Then, we'll have some dinner. All right?" Both girls nodded and too hold of both the man's hands. They walked out the door, waving to their friends.

The man led the girl's to a street corner and took out his cell phone. He called his driver and told them their location. A few minutes later, a long limousine pulled up. The driver came out and opened the door for them. Sakura jumped into the car followed by Tomoyo and the man. During the car ride, Sakura asks "Who are you?" The man replied, "My name is Kenji Kazuya. I'm going to be your new father. You can call me whatever you like." Tomoyo piped up as soon they pulled up to their new home. "Daddy, is that our new home?" Kenji seemed surprised but smiled warmly and pulled Tomoyo into his lap. "Yup, are you both excited?" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded excitedly and jumped out of the car as soon as they could. The raced out and up the stairs leading to the mansion.

The hopped in excitement as Kenji opened the door. Tomoyo and Sakura stepped into the mansion and gasped at what awaited them. The saw elegant winding staircases, elevators, servants, and many doors. Sakura couldn't wait to go exploring. A butler came and took their bags. Kenji told Tomoyo and Sakura that he would lead them to their bedrooms. The butler led them to the top floor, floor number 7. Their bedroom was the first on the right.

Their bedroom was plain, but would be decorated later to their own taste. There was two of everything, the whole room divided perfectly in half. Tomoyo and Sakura were both excited to be sharing a room. They quickly took a shower and went downstairs where their new father was awaiting them. Once they were seated, servants began bringing in food. Sakura eyes widened as her favorite foods were laid down. She began eating as soon as her father ate. Tomoyo watched Sakura with childish interest before she began eating. During dinner, Kenji asked the girls, "Do you know what the CIA is?" Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "Isn't it the Criminal Intelligence Agency?" Sakura asked. Kenji nodded. "How would you react if I told you I was the boss of the whole agency?" Tomoyo eyes lit up. "That's so cool!" Kenji chuckled. "Do you want to be part of the organization?" Both girls nodded. "But you'll have to train hard to reach the top. I can't let you slack off just because you're my daughters. Understood?" Both girls smiled with determination in their eyes.

Kenji nodded in approval. "Your training will begin in the morning. Each of you will have your own private teachers. I won't have much time to talk to you since all of us will be busy. You'll have to train for a few years to reach the top. I hope you'll work hard. Anyways, I have a lot of work to do. Good night, and don't go to sleep too late. Training starts at 5 tomorrow morning. "Tomoyo and Sakura immediately ran up the stairs and fell asleep. Kenji sweat dropped. 'I wasn't even done talking….well; at least both of them would be good at running on missions….' Kenji straightened up and retired to his office for tonight.

Upstairs, Sakura and Tomoyo were laying in their king sized beds. Sakura whispered, "I like our daddy. He's nice, don't you think so?" Tomoyo nodded sleepily and scolded her sister. "I wanna sleep Sakura….Good night. Remember 5 a.m. tomorrow…." Tomoyo nodded off to sleep followed by Sakura soon after.

Eight Years Later

5 a.m.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep the alarm clock came off unwilling, since a pair pale porcelain like hands would destroy it. The emerald eye beauty immediately picked up the alarm clock and threw it towards the wall. She waited to hear the satisfying crash but heard nothing. She looked up drowsily and saw Tomoyo holding the clock in midair, saving the poor clock. Tomoyo roller her eyes and told Sakura to get up. Time to train before school. Sakura sighed and did her morning activities as fast as she could. She ran down the 7 fleets of stairs with Tomoyo behind her. Sakura jogged toward the work out gym while Tomoyo headed off to the shooting range. Sakura opened the door to the gym and saw everything beaten to bits from yesterdays training. She pressed a button on the wall, and the ground rotated. A new set of gym materials came into view. Sakura smiled evilly and began to train. In the shooting range, Tomoyo began shooting at the moving wooden figures. The butler, Taro was operating them like a video game. Tomoyo's shooting accuracy was getting even better. After the wooden figures were all hit, Tomoyo examined them all. She was pleased with the effects.

The wooden dummies would have been in pain if they were real. Bullet holes were in the chest, head, and where the sun shines. Taro sighed as he got off the podium to check on Sakura training. He left and walked to the gym, where he found….

AN: Okay….I don't know if it's so good, but I have to stop for now. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions, tell. And reviews please.


	2. A Weird Game of Tag

AN: Hi people

AN: Hi people! Here's the second chapter. And remember suggestions are allowed. And more reviews plz!

Previous Chapter:

The wooden dummies would have been in pain if they were real. Bullet holes were in the chest, head, and where the sun shines. Taro sighed as he got off the podium to check on Sakura training. He left and walked to the gym, where he found….Sakura sitting on the gym floor smiling sheepishly. Taro looked around the room and closed his eyes. Every piece of gym equipment was either ripped, broken or smoking. Taro sighed and said desperately, "Sakura, I leave you for a few hours and this is always what I find. When are you going to learn to control your temper?" Sakura shrugged and looked down at her watch. It was time for school. Sakura grinned. She could escape this time. She hugged Taro and ran out of the gym, heading toward the shooting range. When she arrived she said into the intercom, "Tomoyo, get your ass upstairs. It's time for school." She saw Tomoyo turn around give her the middle finger. Sakura grinned, turned and walked away.

Sakura ran up the seven fleets of stairs, not bothering with the elevator. She let the door scan her fingerprint before going in. The door locked automatically behind her. She went into the closet, grabbed a black tank top and white checkered shorts. She checked the mirror, making sure the hidden guns and knives weren't showing. She walked into the bathroom, fixing her hair into a ponytail. Tomoyo walked in soon after. Tomoyo pulled out a purple t-shirt and black shorts. She quickly tied fixed her hair into a messy bun, letting a few strands of hair fall on her face. Both sisters walked down stairs with black backpacks on their shoulders. Sakura grabbed a skateboard and Tomoyo grabbed her rollerblades. They both let the objects scan their eyes before using them. They were about to leave, the tracking devices on their belts beeped. Their father was looking for them.

Tomoyo sighed and they both walked to their father's office. They knocked before walking in. They sat down on two chairs and waited for their father to speak. "Tomoyo. Sakura. Listen. Today we are receiving to new recruits from Hong Kong. Their names are Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. They've been sent here from the Hong Kong government. They will be transferring to your school today. I'm sure you'll find out what they look like soon. Your instructions are to help them through school, and take the immediately to my office after school to the headquarters. Got it?" Sakura said sarcastically, "Aye Aye Captain!?" Tomoyo nodded her head and grabbed the folder Kenji gave them. "Oh, and both of them will know who you are!" Sakura just rolled her eyes.

They skated to school, arriving just before the bell. They ran down the halls, turning when needed. They sat down right before the teacher walked in. The class quieted down, as the teacher began the lesson. Half-way through the lesson, there was knocking on the door. The door opened and in walked in two new students. Sakura sighed as she stared out the window. Apparently, she didn't notice them walking in. Tomoyo nudged Sakura. Sakura looked at her and couldn't help notice the drooling girls beside them. Sakura raised her eyebrows looking for an explanation. Tomoyo just motioned toward the front of the class. She saw the two students and knew exactly who they were. She looked back at Tomoyo and saw her taking out the mission folder. Sakura flipped through it. 'Nothing interesting…' Sakura thought as she read. She looked back up at the teacher to see what she would do.

The teacher did what she always did. Make the students introduce themselves. Tell about their background. Pick a Seat. Get back to teaching. Except this time, the two new students sat next to Tomoyo and Sakura. The lesson continued as usual. Tomoyo always paying attention and Sakura daydreaming about who knows what. The day passed by normally, except avoiding the two cousins were added into their daily schedule. It was like a game of tag between the four, except, they never caught up to each other.

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo finally let the cousins catch up to them. Sakura raised a finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow her. Sakura lead the four of them down pathways and streets. They finally stopped infront of Tomoeda Mall. They went into a CD store and walked to the back of the store. They entered the staff room and closed the door behind them. The walked into the storage room, made a right and came to a door with a scanner. Sakura squatted down and but her thumb on the scanner. A headgear-like device came out. Sakura placed her head in it, letting the machine scan her eyes. A michrophone came next. Sakura said her first and last name. A green light blinked and the door opened. She turned around to the rest. "Just do what I did. It's not that hard. Li and Hiiragizawa, your data details have been added into the machine." She walked through the door and it closed behind her.

Tomoyo waited until Syaoran and Eriol went through and followed after. They found Sakura waiting on the other side. Sakura walked through a couple of rooms and finally stopped in front of two metal doors. Sakura knocked six times in a certain rhythm and the door opened to reveal………

AN: Sorry short chapter….lol. Anyway, I need suggestions. I really don't know what to put in here. I need a mission for them. Anyone??


End file.
